shinmaishimainofutarigohanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayari
For other uses of this name, see Ayari (Tv drama). Ayari is one of the main characters of the manga and drama series Shinmai Shimai no Futari Gohan. Appearance Ayari is a teenage girl with long black hair and blue eyes, she seems to be of above average height for her age, she usually is seem wearing her school uniform even in her days off, she always carries the dotted hair tie that Sachi gave her and which she uses to hold her hair when cooking When she was young she looked very similar to her current appearance, having the same haircut and expression. ayari1.png|Ayari when she was a child Personality Ayari is a shy and introvert girl, she has the habit of frowning at people when she is nervous, something that makes her seen scary and hard to approach When she is with her friends and family she is able to show her true self, being sweet and caring, her most notable trait is her great love for cooking, a passion she has since she was younger, Sachi stated that when it comes to food Ayari becomes a different person, becoming talkative and cheerful. Despite being mature and reliable she also has a child-like side to her, she still believes in santa despite being in her teens and likes to imagine Sachi as different types of cute animals, she initially did not have friends but after meeting Sachi she has become more assertive in expressing her feelings and since then she has been able to become friends with Eri and Nao Relationships Sachi Despite not being blood related they see each other as siblings, an example of this is that Sachi was worried because ayari didn't have friends and Ayari who stated that Eri is the first friend she has ever make, proving that they see each other as sisters rather that friends, sometimes when they are not together Ayari gets sad and starts to remember the past when she was alone, when her mother asked her if she wanted to live overseas with her Ayari declined because she wanted to stay just her and Sachi Eri In their first meeting Ayari ran off because of her anxiety, despite this she and Eri quickly bonded over their mutual love for cooking, Eri is one of the few people who Ayari feels comfortable being around, Ayari thinks of her as the first friends she has ever make, hearing this caused Eri to break into tears. Shinoda despite initially being scared of Ayari, Nao decided to approach her on lunch time, nao changed her mind after seeing her true personality and the two became friends, since then Nao has come to visit her at home and even go on trips together, because of this Ayari stated that she has started to enjoy school life. Others Ayari's Mother Ayari was happy to see her mother when she came back from her travel. Ayari's Father Her father was the one who taught her how to cook, Ayari says that rainy days reminds her of him. Minori In the past Ayari used to cook for her when she came to visit when her mother was out at work History Gallery Trivia Category:Main characters Category:Mcmd